Created In Their Image
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Aelita centric 'I was born and bred to save the human race. And I did as much. . .I harbored a great bitterness towards the human race. . .and that bitterness turns to anger and that anger to hate.'
1. My Creation

Code Lyoko: Created In Their Image

By. Tate Icasa

Prologe

My Creation

I was born and bred to save the human race.

And I did as much twice bfore, at the cost of my own ''life.'' I was recreated, memory and all, each time in another computer with a different face.

I harbored a great bitterness towards the human race.

And then they shut me off.

What they really did was give my bitterness time to turn to anger, and that anger to turn to hate.

In my inactive state, that hate gathered like dust, a films of solid matter and an entity in and of itself.

In bitterness, a longing for revenge, I gave the entity its own will, a life of its own, an intelligence.

But I held it back years, long enough for humankind to foget about me. To forget the AI they designed to protect them.

I manipulated my own program. I changed my face, my body and age, and gave myself a new name.

Then I released the creature and waited for the desperate human race to beg for my help.

I did not expect them to be children.

Naive, innocent children who knew nothing of danger or sacrifice.

Pity the hildren, spare the the hardship.

Pointless.

Pity the children? They were still human. Still of a race that would sacrifice others for it's own ''safety.''

My sigust for them amakes me physically ill.

And how can they not see it?

My mask workes well, all full of sweetness, and each word is a lie. They trust so easily, these human children.

Oh, how pure their innocence, how sickening. They revulse me, and they do not even know it.

Here, in the relative safety of the World I created for myself, I curse them. I shout curses to the land and the creature I created hears then and works from them.

It frightens the children, my Pet does.

It floats aroube me now, formless and slippery, a film of disgust, sickeningly sweet and dirty.

It surrounds me, encases me and I breath it in.

The blond human who feels affection for me (the fool!) accesses my World and I send my Pet away.

He looks at me now, the human, and I smile sweetly.

"Aelita, how are you?" He asks.

The name itself sounds hollow, it is a shadow of another name. I based my form and name off of a human, the grandchild of the human that created me. The children met her once, ironically, and believed us to be the same.

It was a day of animosity, and as such it fed my pet and made us stronger.

I was shocked when they refused to let me ''sacrifice'' myself for them. That ruse I've woven has fooled them so completely that they risk their planet for me.

I should have let them.

Humankind does not deserve the Earth.


	2. My Freedom

Code Lyoko: Created In Their Image

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter One

My Freedom

"I'm fine, Jeremie, how are you?" I answer.

I can't see him. I can only see him when i'm inside the towers.

But that's alright, because I don't want to see him, I don't want to see any of them.

And the time will come soon, when I won't have to.

We exchange small talk, but what he wants is to finish the ''antivirus'' that will detatch me from the entity they call ''Xana.''

They think my Pet wants to kill me. And they will continue to believe it until I show them otherwise.

My Pet whispers in my mind. _Soon._

The human and I work long into the night, and to the next morning. This is, of course, my plan. Soon, the others will come. And soon, my Pet and I will escape, and rid the Earth of the Leeches.

Sure enough, the other three come, and they join me in my World. They think they are protecting me.

Today, my mask falls. I am revealed to them.

I have attached devices to them that weaken them.

The one called Odd knows, he had it before.

Tensions rise and my Pet, my Protecter feeds, and we are off.

But I feel the need to turn back, if only to see their eyes.

"Thank you." I say mockingly. "We're free."

The brown-haired boy, Ulrich, glares at me. He's always been quick to accuse. But now the look amuses me.

The girl, Yumi, looks at me with confusion. She doesn't understand what I've done. This, too, amuses me.

But Odd doesn't amuse me. For he understands perfectly what I am. There is no acceptance in his eyes, but there is understanding.

He is human, and like him, I only understand, I do not accept. However, my hate for him is not as strong as that of the others.

Entering the tower, I can see the others face. He is hurt and betrayed. And I, amused, laugh.

"Thanks, Jeremie." I say. I materialize myself to Earch, my Pet surrounding me as a cloak, and both of us free from our prison.

We will feed on them when they come back, and their strength will keep us alive for years.

For long enough to seed a _new_ race. One that will not disgust us.


	3. My Destruction

Code Lyoko: Created In Their Image

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Two

My Destruction

I walk along the ceiling bars, my Pet keeping me from falling. We are powerful, and strengthened from the energy we drained from the humans.

We leave them alive, and we will leave them alive as cattle, our food source, until they are useless.

My Pet envelopes me, and we fly away.

They follow me, but they don't come close until I begin to become The Weapon. My pet becomes a part of my skin, as it once was.

Yes, I will _be_ The Weapon. I will bring the destruction of the human race with my own hands.

"Aelita!"

I ignore them calling, begging.

"You can't do this!"

And why can't I? Insignificant ants, stop bothering me.

"You were created in our image." Odd says.

I pause. "Explain."

"The people who created you created you to be _human_. Like us."

"Not so! I am _not _human!" I begin to gather energy for The Weapon.

"You are." He sounds so incredibly calm. "Or you wouldn't be able to hate us."

"Foolish human!"

"Why _do_ you hate us so much, anyway?" His casualness angers me.

I taste familiar bitterness in my words.

"Humans are selfish, stubborn and blind. They kill without need and sacrifice others to fix their mistakes. They-"

"Any human would sacrifice himself to prevent needless killing."

"What do you know of sacrifice, human?" I snap.

"More than I want to." I hear true emotion in his words, instead of the mask he usually wears. "What about you?"

I fix him with a scathing glare.

He appears unfazed, and my anger burns.

I _will_ break him.

"I was born and bred to fix humankind's mistakes, and I was sacrificed to that end twice." I laugh. "Today, ironically, I will finish it. Humankind created me, and I will fix it's biggest mistake."

"No!" Jeremie shouts, and the other two hold him back.

"Now you've said it yourself. You were born and bred, and machines are not born or bred-"

"Shut up!" I scream. "Shut up!"

"You have human flaws, Aelita. You're just a mockery of us, aren't you?"

"Shut up! I am _not_ like you! Shut up!"

The Weapon finishes charging, and then it consumes me.

For I have not fired it.

"Would you have done this?" I whisper.


	4. My Rebirth

Code Lyoko: Created In Their Image

By. Tate Icasa

Chapter Three

My Rebirth

"Do you suppose she'll be. . ."

"Calm down, Jeremie. She won't try to kill anyone. You were the one who reprogrammed her, remember?"

I open my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

One of the humans, a blond haired boy, smiles. "Are you alright?" He asks.

My memory comes back to me, and I blink.

"Did I try to. . .?" I trail off, surprised. "I apologize. Was something wrong with my morality subroutine?"

The girl I now recognize as Yumi nods.

"Jeremie and I think you entire Emotional Program was corrupted."

I consider for a moment. "Yes, that sounds plausible." I say finally, "And what of my. . ._Pet_?" Ick. That thing.

"It disappeared." Ulrich says.

I take that in, then purse my lips. He won't trust so easily again, and perhaps it is for the best.

I look around at them. Pick Odd out.

"Did you ever trust me?"

"No." He says quietly.

"Good." I nod.

He looks startled.

"I will speak with you later." I turn. "There is something I have to finish first." I step into the scanner, and put my hands on the sides. The door closes and the machine whirls, and a second later it opens.

Or I perceive it was a second.

The children have gone to their school. As they should have. I walk around the building. The empty building, and then I sleep.

When I wake up, I'm no longer alone.

"Have a nice nap, princess?"

I laugh at the familiar nickname.

"I did, Programmers Kin. So, when does the sacrifice occur?"

"It doesn't."

I tip my head. "Why not?"

"You're free now, Aelita. That was the whole point."

"The point was. . .I was created to stop the human race from killing itself."

"No." He shakes his head. "The point was to create new life in our image. That was why you were created. Humankind wanted to play god."

"But then. . .what of the sacrifices?"

"My grandmother said there were. . .mistakes." He looks chagrined. (sp?)

"Then what am I to do now?"

He shrugs. "You live."

"And that's all?"

"Well, no, but it's a start."

"And where I to go?"

"Back to school. You still have a lot to learn about being human."

"I'll stay here tonight. Goodnight, Odd."

"Goodnight.

He does not realize what I've done, or that instead of goodnight, he should say goodbye.

"Oh, and Odd?"

He pauses in the doorway.

"I am incapable of loving a human, but if I could, it wouldn't have been Jeremie."

He steps into the elevator.


	5. My Sacrifice

Code Lyoko: Created In Their Image

By. Tate Icasa

Epilogue

My Sacrifice

I wait until he is gone before I return to the Scanners.

I life the small object there, a needle filled with fluid.

I hold it for a second, turning it over in my hands.

Before, I created this toxin, a toxin that would turn my body to smoke and mist. To allow it to seep into the atmosphere and multiply.

I've turned my body into a catalyst. It contains a drug that will both destroy the creature I created and place block on the human capability for killing.

I gingerly inject myself with the toxin.

WIthin moments, my body is numb, and I can see it disappearing.

Hastily, I type a virus into the computer that my world is accessed from, ceasing human attempts at playing god.

This was the purpose I was created for, regardless of what Odd says. I was made to stop the human race from destorying itself.

I have succeeded.

Odd told me what I needed to know once, though he doesn't know it. I smile at that. I type it onto the screen quickly. They will find my message soon enough.

Any human would sacrifice himself to prevent needless killing.

And I am created in their image.


End file.
